Breaking down walls
by Girlygirl
Summary: Will they ever learn to get along? What if they have no choice, what if it's life or death? A Brenda/Jason story
1. Cell phones and promises

I own nothing. I love BRAZEN so please support them, they are the best new couple GH has and I hope they last. Also if you like the story PLEASE, PLEASE review.

Breaking down walls

Did she hear him right? Brenda Barrett-Morgan thought as she watched her husband; and she used that term loosely. Was he really planning on leaving her? Alone? In the middle of nowhere? With their trail going on? WITHOUT him? That scared her, even thought she would never admit it, it scared her a lot. Even if she couldn't stand him, he made her feel safe. The shocked turned scared look must have passed in her eyes because he grabbed her tiny wrist as she turned towards the plane.

"Hey, what?" He asked her, but she didn't turn her head to look at him.

"Nothing, I'm going to the plane. I'm fine." She lied, still with her back to him. She didn't think she'd be able to look at him without crying.

"Don't lie to me, Brenda." He told her, his voice cold.

"I'M NOT LYING, JASON." She yelled at him as she spun to glare at him. He starred at her.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, pointing towards her dark eyes.

"I'm crying because this isn't just my life, it's yours too and you're going to throw it away for some little blond girl.." She cut herself off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She apologized without looking at him, before shaking his hand off of her wrist.

"You should do whatever you want. I just want you to be safe, Jason. I know you probably don't believe me but I do. You're the bravest person I know for willingly doing what you've done for me and what you were going to do for me." She told him, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to get more warmth.

"I should go. Please be careful, Jason." She said, before turning from him. She hadn't even taken two steps when she spun around and wrapped her thin arms around him waist.

"In case I don't get to tell you this later, thank you." She said into him shirt. "And.. I don't hate you." She added, softly, smiling up at him. She felt his arms slowly wrap themselves around her, protecting her from the world. 

"I don't hate you either." He told her before letting her go. Stepping out of his secure embrace she willed herself not to cry as she looked at him. 

"Be careful, Brenda." He warned her with a barley visible smile. 

"I.. Take care of yourself, Morgan." She told him before turning and throwing over her shoulder. 

"I'll make sure to call." And with that she walked towards the plain and disappeared into it. 

Jason stood there, in his same spot. He, himself, could believe that he was sending her alone. Not only was that going against everything he had promised her about keeping her safe, and against his job, it was stupid. Brenda Barrett, no mater how loyal she was or how much she faked being brave, seems to always get herself into more trouble. Vowing that he would stay there and watch till her plane took off he moved a bit into the shadows. It really wouldn't help any if someone saw him. He couldn't understand exactly why he decided to stay. Was it for Courtney? He didn't really think so, not like Brenda thought. Was it for Liz? Maybe, a little, so that he could be close by if something happened, and with Liz something always happens. Was it for Sonny? No, Sonny was use to Jason being gone, he could manage without him. If for no other reason at all, it was for Carly. She was his only real tie to this town now that Emily was gone and the scared look in her eyes when she begged him to wear the light blue shirt to the cracking in her voice when she told him that she loved him not even two hours ago was the only reason he would stay. She was his life; his best friend and he always needed to know that she was ok. She didn't seem ok, and she hadn't in a lot time. Carly was why he wasn't going; Carly and Michael. The sound of the plane taking off pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to watch the plane and Brenda leave Port Charles.

Brenda watched from the window on the plane. She had noticed Jason, she'd been watching him the whole time, hoping and praying that he would change his mind and come with her cause she was sure she couldn't do this alone. She wasn't sure she could make the plane ride alone. Every time she got on a plane, it was hard for her, ever since her and Jason went down that one time, she was always nervous. But she would do this and soon she'd be with Jax. Except she didn't want to be with Jax, she wanted Jason to be here with her. She'd never tell anyone but Jason was the only man that she had ever felt completely safe with. With Jason she never had to worry. Locking her belt in, she gave Jason one last look before starring strait ahead of herself and holding her breath as the plane took off.

Jason almost felt the fear as he made his way to his motorcycle and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a phone. Pressing the speed dial button he waited, knowing that he'd be letting it ring for a while.

Her hand gripped the sides of the seat and her nails dug into the material as she tried to breath. 

"Dear, are you ok?" The adorable old lady sitting beside her asked.

"I'd say yes, but Jason asks me not to lie." Brenda answered her with a laugh as she thought about Jason.

"It's ok when I was young I hated airplane rides too, but my husband was in the… anyway my husbands business took him everywhere, so I got used to them." The lady told her. "I'm Maria." She introduced herself.

"Brenda." Was all that Brenda could get out.

"Well, Brenda, I'll be right here the whole time so if you need anything. I have three kids, who at one time were all scared of flying, except my littlest one; Emma." Maria told Brenda and Brenda smiled.

"Thank you, that really helps." Brenda told her.

"Would you like to see some pictures of my babies?" Maria asked, never passing up on opportunity to show off her kids and thinking that it might take Brenda's mind off of her fears.

"I'd love that." Brenda said thinking that same thing as Maria. As Maria reached down to find her pictures a cell phone went off. Brenda made no attempt to move and not only did the ringing not stop it seemed to be coming from Brenda. Sitting up Maria looked at the young, ex-supermodel, and smiled.

"I think that's you dear." Maria told her and Brenda bent down to grab her purse. Sure enough it was coming from her purse. Yanking opened her black purse she dug around for a while before coming out with a ringing cell phone. The cell phone look a lot like the one Jax had given her except it was black. Brenda gave the phone a strange look before flipping it opened and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" Came her scared voice.

"Hey." Was all he said and her breathing evened out.

"Jason?" She asked, unsure.

"Yup, are you ok?" He asked her and she figured she could say she was now.

"I'm doing ok." She settled for the truth.

"When did you give me the phone?" Brenda had to ask him. 

"When you hugged me." He answered and all Brenda could think about was how damn good he was at his job.

"Jason I don't wanna be here." She almost cried into the phone. "I wanna be back at the penthouse, with you. I hate it." She told him.

"What do you hate?" He asked her as he sat on his motorcycle, looking at the sky.

"Everything, I hate plane ever since ours went down." She confided in him and Maria since she was listening to them.

"God, Brenda why didn't you say something? I wouldn't have sent you." He asked her and she knew that he was rubbing his hand over his face.

"I was trying to be strong and not complain like you ask." She told him and he could hear the tears falling down her face.

"Look I'm sorry, Brenda. You have to calm down, k? Do you want me to stay with you on the phone till you land?" He asked her and she considered saying yes.

"No." Her answer came out wrong was all that she could think about but she didn't change it.

"You need to go do whatever it is you gonna do. I'll be fine." She lied,

"You sure?" He asked, giving her another out.

"Yes, I'm sure." She didn't take the out.

"K, I'll call later. Remember don't talk to anyone, Brenda and please be careful." Jason told her, wishing more the ever that he was gone with her like planed.

"I will, you too, please Jason watch yourself." Brenda told him and she knew that their conversation was about to come to an end.

"Bye." He said into the phone and she panicked.

"JASON." She called into it hoping to catch him; she did.

"What, what happened?" He asked her, the worry creeping into his voice.

"When well I see you next, Jason?" She had to ask him, needing to know that it would be again and if lucky soon.

"Soon, two months tops. I swear." He told her and she nodded even thought he couldn't see her. Two months was ok, she hoped. "Brenda always keep your phone on and with you." Jason told her and he wasn't asking he was ordering.

"Ok." Brenda answered him and this was one thing he asked of her that she planed on doing perfectly.

"Good, see you soon." He told her but waited until she said bye.

"See you soon." Was what she left him with before the line went dead and he closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. 


	2. Windows and Doors

I own nothing. Please tell me what you guy think (if I should keep going of not) and thanks the reviews on the last part. You guys rock and remember to support Brazen! 

Part 2 

She pushed the doors of her balcony opened and stepped outside. It had been three weeks since she had landed in Verona, Italy and she still hadn't heard from Jason. Along with not having heard from him she also hadn't been out of the beautiful penthouse room he'd gotten her. She'd been surprised when she landed and found out that she was in Italy, she'd thought that she was suppose to have been headed for Australia, but Jason had changed that on her. Not that she minded, actually she loved it, she didn't really want to go out without someone else, but she loved it. Taking in the sweet smell of the Mediterranean ocean, she dropped into one of the big fluffy chair. Crossing her legs she pushed herself farther into the chair and closed her eyes. Her mind took a hold of everything in her and she went with it. Behind her closed eyes was a movie and she didn't mind playing the lead role. 

"Brenda?" He asked her and she smiled, she would always know his voice. 

"Out here." She called from her spot on the balcony and she heard him approach.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her and she turned to look at him. She saw the anger in his face and her temper snapped; how was he already mad at her.

"God, Jason, what the hell have I already done?" She asked him, her voice a little louder then normal.

"Standing out here, this late, in shooting rang, that's what you did Brenda. Anything could happen to you out here." He yelled at her and she wanted to kill him.

"Well, what the hell do you want? I can't do anything cause I don't know anyone or the language. I don't want to leave in case I get lost and you. You haven't been around." She yelled at him.

"Well I do have a life Brenda. One that isn't you. You should just be grateful that I agreed to do all this for you." He told her and she stopped and turned away from him. Now she knew everything, she really was only a job, and he didn't care about her at all. With that little hit of reality she couldn't help but cry, softly. He could see her shoulders shaking and he could hear the soft snobs escape her and it was like a punch in the stomach.

"Brenda, I…" He started as he moved towards her but she stopped him.

"Drop it Jason." She told him as she faced him for a moment then quickly brushed past him towards the room. He spun to follow her and grabbed her just as she stepped thru the balcony doors.

"No, I wouldn't drop it, Brenda." He told her as he held on to her arm. 

"Don't try to make things better Jason, I said I was fine." She yelled, her dark eyes flashing. "Why don't you jump on a plane and go back to your life, I'll be fine but I don't think that Snow White will be without you." She yelled at him.

"Damn it Brenda, how the hell did Alcazar stand you for four years. No wonder he wanted you to believe you were dying; so that one day he could LOCK YOU UP AND FINALLY GET RID OF YOU!" Jason yelled at her but regretted everything he said the moment they left him mouth. 

"Ouch, that was cruel." She told him, her voice dropping to just above a whisper and he saw her holding back more tears. Her eyes closed and she turned slowly wanting nothing more then to get out of his view, to lock herself up in a room or jump off the balcony, anything to get away from him. He watched before his arm flung out and grabbed her.

"No, no you're not." He told her, his voice not commanding but gentle. 

"Let go, Jason." She almost begged him, her spirit gone. 

"No," He told her, bring her up to him and turning her to face him.  

"I'm sorry, everything that I said was out of line and wrong. I was mad. I'm sorry." He told her and she brought her eyes up to meet his gaze but she didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I got mad about you being on the balcony." He added, smiling at her.

"Forget it, I'm going to sleep." She said and at that moment he would have giving anything to fight with her or get yelled at by her or anything just to bring life back to her voice. She moved to the other room, the one that would have been his, and pushed the door opened with the little energy she had left. And he followed. He found her sitting on the bed, crying, and he carefully moved towards her. She felt the bed shift when he sat down and quickly wiped her eyes. He grabbed her hand and pulled them from her face.

Bring up on of his big hand he wiped her tears before tracing her jaw line and slowly leaning towards her. His breath was on her neck and she could feel him just inches from her face. Her eyes slipped shut as she waited for him to finally kiss her. Then his lips were on hers and she was lying on the bed with him on top. He was touching her and kissing her and she couldn't get enough. 

Suddenly a knock at her door pulled her out of her dream. Opening her eyes she shuddered at the strange dream of Jason and herself before turning and leaving the now dark balcony for the door. Heading towards it she had every intention of just pulling it opened but something stopped her. Moving quietly to the door she looked out of the pep hole and almost screamed at who stood on the other side.

-Girlygirl


	3. Balcony chairs and black cars

Here's part 3 of Breaking down Walls. It's kinda short, but tell me if you liked it and thanks again for all of the review for the last chapter. I own nothing and remember to support Brazen! Part 3 

Was he ever going to let her go, let her live? Brenda wondered as she ran from the door and headed towards the room at the end of the hall. Pushing opened the door she breathed a sign of relief as she spotted her purse and jacket exactly where she had put them. Pulling on her jacket she grabbed her purse just as she heard him banging at the door, trying to force it open. Trying not to panic she knew that she had to keep her head. Pushing away the clothes in the walk in closet she smiled. There at the back, in a small corner, hidden by a mirror was a door, an exit. Sonny had had it put in when he bought in to the hotel. Sonny was a silent partner so no one would think that there'd be a door in the closet. Pushing it opened she stepped throw and pulled the mirror/door closed after her just as the front door broke down and he stepped inside. Holding her purse tightly she quickly began to descend the stairs. Reaching the bottom she looked around. Jason had told her that there would be a guard here. Brenda was about to call out but decided against it, if the guard wasn't here something was wrong. Quietly she walked towards the door that she presumed lead outside. Pushing them opened she saw a small back car sitting on the side of the road. Walking up to it she noticed the small engraving on the side, right under the rear-view mirror on the drivers side, it read; Emily Q. Smiling she knew that this car could only belong to her absent husband and she slid into the front seat. Reaching down under the seat she pulled out a shiny silver key and smiled to herself; Jason was becoming predictable. Waiting a few minutes she laughed when the balcony chair came flying off the balcony and landed in the street five chairs behind her, he was pissed. Turning on the car Brenda left with only one glace up at the beautiful apartment and at Alcazar's pissed off guard.

Brenda had been driving forever, heading further and further away from the direction of the hotel. Finally she couldn't drive anymore she needed sleep. Pulling into a motel she figured it would do. She needed to stay somewhere where she could pay money so that Alcazar's men couldn't trace her card and she didn't have a whole lot on her. Parking the car far away and out of view Brenda grabbed her purse and locked it before heading towards the motel. After getting a room and paying for it with what money she did have Brenda headed towards the second floor and her room. Making sure that the door was locked she sat on the bed and grabbed the black cell phone from her purse; she needed Jason. Pressing the speed dial of the only number on the phone, she waited. 

Carly sat on the couch, reading. It was late and she couldn't sleep. Sonny was off somewhere doing something dangerous and it worried her and if that wasn't bad enough Jason was with him. Turning the page that she had been on for the last ten minutes she jumped when a phone rang. Going over to the desk she picked up the phone and yawned into. 

"Hello?" 

All she heard was the dial tone but still a phone was ringing. Placing the phone back down she spun, taking in all of the room and wondering where the ringing was coming from. Following the sound she bended down and pulled a small back cell phone from the couch pillows. Looking at it strangely, her curiosity got the better of her and she flipped it opened.

"Hello?" She tried again, this time into the right phone.

"Jason?" Came a questioning voice.

"No, it Carly." She told the female voice.

"Carly where Jason?" The other voice asked her and Carly was sure she knew the owner.

"Who is this?" Carly asked, needed to know.

"It's Brenda, Carly, now get me Jason." Brenda told the blond woman.

"Brenda? Jason isn't here." Carly told her.

"God, no." Brenda almost cried.

"Where is he?" Brenda asked her voice cracking.

"He's out, with Sonny, somewhere." Carly told her. "Brenda what's wrong?" She added, getting worried.

"I'm scared." Brenda told the other woman and then went on to tell Carly everything that had happened.

"Oh God. Listen Brenda don't leave I'll be as soon as I can." Carly told her, knowing that Sonny and Jason might not be back till later the next day and that Brenda needed someone now. 

"No, Carly stay there, you have Michael." Brenda said, reminding the blond of her son.

"And Michael has Leticia, you have no one and Jason might not be back till tomorrow so I'm coming." Carly told her, her tone not leaving room for argument.

"I'll leave a note for Jason. Don't leave the room Brenda." Carly told her. 

"Carly, keep the phone with you." Brenda told her not wanting Carly to get lost. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carly told Brenda and with that they hung up. Not even two seconds after hanging up Carly grabbed the house phone and called Johnny telling him to meet her at the air port and to have to plane ready to go. After writing Jason and Sonny a quick note about what was up and waking Leticia to tell her she'd be gone for a few days, she was out the door. 

-Girlygirl


	4. Room numbers, meeting places, and signed...

Here's the next part to **Breaking down walls.** This part just came to me so you're all lucky you get another part. Thanks for the review and please review on this part cause I love to read them. I own nothing and I hope you like it. And remember, support Brazen!  

Part 4

Brenda sat, scared and alone, in her motel room, waiting. Waiting for Carly. She hadn't moved from her spot under the covers since she'd hung up with the blond that Jason liked to call his best friend. Along with not moving she hadn't really slept, at the most, maybe four hour. In her hand she held the only thing that made her feel safe, her lifeline of sorts, the black cell phone. For the last two hours she's been looking at it as if willing it to ring; it hadn't and she didn't know if she should take that as a good sign or bad. Shifting a little she could feel herself losing the battle to stay awake and she didn't like that. If she fell asleep anything could happen and with her luck it would. Nothing was going to make her fall asleep she would make sure of it.

Carly stepped out of the small yellow taxi in front of a motel.

"Hope this is the right one." She whispered to herself as she stepped out of the backseat. Turning she grabbed the small travel bag she'd grabbed on her way out of the penthouse and her purse. Digging around in her purse she pulled out money to pay the cabbie then turned and slipped on her dark sunglasses. Looking up at the motel she racked her brain for the room number Brenda had given her. 

"203, 345, 445, 265…no 245." She thought out loud, finally remembering the number. Dragging herself up the stairs to the second level she found the door and stopped. Taking a deep breath she hoped she had the right one and knocked. For a seconded she thought no one was there and that began to worry her. Grabbing her purse she opened it, looking for the cell. Flipping it opened she was about to press the speed dial when a small voice stopped her.

"Carly?" The voice asked from the other side of the closed door.

"Yeah, Brenda, it Carly." She said quietly and waited as the door slowly opened, reviling a very tired looking brunette woman.

"Oh my God, Brenda." Carly said as when she saw the other woman and stepped inside. Closing and locking the door behind her ex's wife she turned and to two stood, looking at each other.

"Are you alright?" Carly asked as she placed a hand on Brenda's shoulder. Brenda almost fell over from the added weight, not really having enough strength to stand.

"Careful." Carly told her, as she helped her to the bed.

"Have you slept?" Carly asked and Brenda shook her head no.

"Ok, listen. I want you to take this," Carly instructed, handing Brenda her travel bag. "And go to the bathroom. Freshen up and change. My stuff will fit you. Anyway use whatever you need." Carly said as she followed Brenda to the bathroom. Before closing the door she added.

"Don't take long, Brenda we have to go."

Brenda was back out in two minutes after having cleaned her face, changed and pulled her hair back.

"Well, that never looked good on me." Carly said with a smile before grabbing Brenda's hand and their stuff and heading for the door. Stepping out into the early morning sun Carly looked for Brenda's car.

"Were you parked?" Carly asked and Brenda pointed to her car, just barely visible from where they were. Reaching the car Carly took the keys and slipped into the drivers seat while Brenda thru their things in the back and got into the passengers seat. Putting the keys in the car and starting it Carly took off. 

"You can sleep, you look like you could use it." Carly told her as she headed for the spot that her and Johnny had decided on to meet.

"No, I'll wait till I'm safe." Brenda told her and it was as if she had gotten a second wind.

"You will be soon and all of this will be over." Carly told her as she looked at her.

"Hey, Carly. Thank you. I don't know anyone but Jason that would have done this for me." Brenda told her and Carly waved it off with her free hand.

"Forget it, I get point with Jason and Sonny for this." Carly joked and when she didn't hear Brenda's famous giggle she looked at the other woman and found her asleep.

Jason and Sonny stumbled the next morning, both tired from their meeting.

"Carly?" Sonny called when she didn't come down; he knew she couldn't sleep when he was gone. When she didn't answer he got worried. 

"Carly?" He tried again, a little louder, this time Leticia appeared.

"Mr. Corinthos, please keep your voice down, Michael's still sleeping." She told him before joining him and Jason in the living room.

"Where's Carly?" Sonny asked her and she gave him a wired look before answering.

"She left almost two days ago. She didn't really tell me much just that she'd be out of town for a little. I think she left you a note." Leticia told him before picking up the note from the desk and handing it to Sonny. Sonny took the note and thanked the nanny before reading it. 

"Damn it." He swore before letting the note fall to the table and heading to the door. 

"Max." He called out to his guard as Jason read to note;

_ Sonny and Jason,_

_Brenda called, she's in trouble and I guess Jason left his cell phone here. I didn't know how to get a hold of you two so I went to help her. She needs me. I have Johnny with me so call him when you get this._

_See you soon._

_Love, Carly_

_P.S Jason I took the cell with me!_

Jason laughed at that, since he was looking for the phone at that second.

"When did she leave?" Sonny's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to it.

"About tow days ago. She didn't say much just that Brenda needed her." Max told his boss. "She took Johnny." He added hoping to help.

"Where are they?" Sonny asked and before Max could answer Jason did.

"Verona, Italy." Came Jason response.

"Then that's were we're going." Sonny told him before telling Max to call and have a plane ready. Grabbing the note and stuffing it into his pocket, Jason followed his friend out of the penthouse and into the limo waiting outside; he had to find his family.

-Girlygirl


	5. Plane rides and Engraved mirrors

Here's another part to **Breaking down walls**. Hope you like it and please review. And remember support Brazen.

**Part 5**

The plane ride didn't go fast enough, for Jason or Sonny, but it did go in silence. Neither of the two really wanted to talk or had much to say they were both lost in their own thoughts. Sonny's of Carly and Jason's Brenda. 

"Boss, they plane will be landing in Rome in two minutes." Max told him and Jason who automatically snapped their seat belts on.

"Thanks Max." Sonny absently said. Jason had called Johnny's cell while they were headed for the Port Charles airport and Johnny told them to meet in Rome. 

They were already in the limo before Sonny spook.

"Where are we headed?" He asked his best friend.

"To the warehouse just outside of Rome." Jason told Sonny who in turn told the driver. It was nightfall before they reached the warehouse and both men stumbled out of the limo and into the dimly light building. There was no one inside and all three men, Jason, Sonny and Max, drew their guns. 

"Johnny?" Jason called out, signaling that it was they. A figure appeared from the shadows but they all keep their guns out.

"Boss?" Came Johnny's voice and the guns were lowered as he stepped into the light.

"Where's Carly and Brenda?" Sonny asked, when he noticed that they weren't there.

"I don't know. They didn't show up like planed." Johnny told them and Sonny's phone was already in his hand, calling every Italian contact he had. Jason was pacing and Max was standing by. Where they hell were they?

The two girls were stranded, on the side of the road with a flat tire. Neither of the two knew how to change a tire and it was already dark.

"Damn it." Carly said for the hundredth time that hour.

"I'm sorry." Brenda said again.

"Forget it. The tow-truck should be here soon." Carly told her as the time ticked loudly from her watch. Both girls were cold and tired when the tow-truck arrived but, nonetheless, polite and nice to the driver.

"Thank you again." Carly and Brenda told him as he parked his truck in the gas station lot.

"It's my job." The man with the thick Italian accent told them before starting on their tire as the girls stood watching.

"Fuck." Sonny's swearing rang out in the almost empty warehouse.

"They're no where to be found. None of my contact know anything, none of my men have see them and some of the people I've talk to are surprised that Brenda's alive let alone missing." Sonny told the three other men with him. 

"I have an idea." Jason suddenly said from his spot in one of the chairs.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Give me the phone." Jason told his boss who did as asked. Pushing in a couple of numbers Jason brought the phone up to his ear before waiting.

"Mario, it's Jason. Jason Morgan." Jason told the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, yes. I knew, I'm looking for her right now but I need a favor." Jason said.

"I need you to go out of the entrance Mr. Corinthos had put into the private room and tell me if there is a black car waiting there." Jason instructed the man who did as asked, putting Jason on hold.

"What they hell are you doing man?" Johnny asked, why was Jason so worried about a car?

"Mario, Mario?" Jason asked when he heard noise from the other end followed by the hotel owner's voice.

"Mr. Morgan, there is no sight of a black car anywhere outside of _that _entrance." Mario told him and Jason smiled, that was the best news he'd heard all day.

"Good, good, thank you Mario. And Mario remember not to tell anyone about this call." With that Jason hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Sonny asked Jason, who was smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"What's so important about that car?" Sonny added, waiting.

"It's mine, I got that car when I was here last time. It's really special. This car had a small engraving on the side, right under the rear-view mirror on the drivers side, it said, Emily Q. It was for Em. Only Brenda or Carly would have understood it. It's gone so I'm guessing…"Jason said.

"…That Brenda took it and now her and Carly are driving it." Sonny finished, this was great.

"Exactly." Jason said, before Sonny was once again on the phone taking to his contact in the police station. After describing the car, it's make and model and year along with the engraving Sonny hung up and looked at the men around him.

"We almost got them." He told them before they sat down to wait for the call.

-Girlygirl


	6. Located and Followed

I know it's been awhile. I hope there is still some people who still want to read it. Thanks for all the review and please keep them coming. Enjoy and remember it support Brazen! Breaking down walls Part 6 

It was late when Sonny's phone went off, catching it before the second ring he almost yelled into it.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end was low and almost scared.

"Mr. Corinthos? We found the car. It's just outside of Verona, headed in this direction." One of Sonny's many men told him.

"Don't let it out of your sight, I'll be there as soon as possible." The order was strait and clear before Sonny terminated the call.

"Sal says that the car is just outside of Verona, headed in this direction." Sonny told Jason.

"They probably don't even know where they're going, it probably just dumb luck that they're headed this way." Jason piped in; come on it was Brenda and Carly.

"You're probably right, but I'm having my men stay on them, so we have to leave now." Sonny told Jason and the other two men in the room.   

"Knowing them, Carly and Brenda will be in trouble in less then 24 hours, but the fact that their headed this way is anything but dumb luck, Carly had it planed to meet here." Johnny told them as they exited the building and headed for the airport.

"Have you found her, yet?" His voice was cold and scratchy as he yelled into his phone.

"No, sorry boss." His guard told him and his rye filled glass smashed against the wall in frustration.

"What the hell do I pay you guys for if you can't even kidnap at helpless woman?" His yelling didn't stop and the guard made no sound.

"We almost had her when she stopped at the motel but then the blonde showed up." He tried to defend himself; he was good at his job.

"Blonde? What blonde?" His boss demanded.

"Mrs. Corinthos, what's her name, Carla, Carline, Carry.."

"…Carly." His boss filled in the name space.

"Yeah, her. She showed up at the motel and the two left together. We lost them after that but Jimmy just picked them up again." The guard said.

"Why didn't you just grab them both?" The question was shot out and the guard didn't have to think about it.

"We didn't know if Carly had any guards with her. We just found out that she'll alone." 

"This is just getting too good. I want them both, Mrs. Morgan and Mrs. Corinthos. I can almost taste the Port Charles territory that I'll be exchanging for them." With that the line went dead and the guard was left to follow orders.

"This is so much better then the motel I stayed in." Brenda said as the two stepping inside the five star hotel room.

"Yeah, but it was damn smart of you not to use your cards." Carly told her, stepping in behind her and closing the door.

"Lock it." The words left Brenda's mouth immediately; it had become second nature for her to lock the door right away. Carly let a sad smile pull at her mouth before locking it; no one should live in fear like that.

"Brenda, how long has it been since you've had a good night sleep with out worrying about everything?" The question slipped out of Carly's mouth before she could stop it.

"God, I can't remember that far back." Brenda said as she turned to look at Carly.

"I didn't worry as much with Jason, even if he does hate me I knew that I would always be safe with him." There was a far away look in her eyes as she thought about him.

"Well Jason and Sonny will be here soon." Carly assured her as she dropped onto the bed. 

"How do you know that?" Brenda fell onto the bed next to the blonde.

"I had Johnny stay in Rome and told him that we'd meet him there but if I know Sonny and Jason they've already found us and are on their way." Carly told her and Brenda smiled at the thought of Jason.

"How is he still after you?" That question was small but Brenda heard it.

"He just is, he has his ways." Brenda confided in her.

"But he's dead Brenda." Carly stated.

"Like I said, he has his ways." That was the last thing either said before falling sleep.****

-Girlygirl


End file.
